


Made of Stone

by ladybubblegum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Scerek Week, Scott is determined to save everyone, even from themselves, post 4x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybubblegum/pseuds/ladybubblegum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Everything was--so easy, for a while. Being angry, trusting you. And then it all came back.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made of Stone

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't include it in the tags, but it should be noted that this takes place at the beginning of season 4--therefore, Scott is 17, and not legally an adult.
> 
> Happy Scerek Week! :D

Derek, in true Derek-style, disappeared almost immediately after the berserkers did.

At the time, Scott couldn’t follow him--he had his friends to see to, wounds to help patch. He made sure he got everyone home safely, without incident, before he let his confused, scrambled thoughts turn to Derek.

The loft was dark when Scott got there, but Derek’s scent was too strong and fresh for him not to be there. The steel door groaned and grated on its track, impossibly loud in the silence, despite Scott’s best effort at being quiet. If Derek was home, he knew Scott was there.

Scott flicked on the light switch next to the door, illuminating the spacious but scarcely-decorated loft, and immediately spotted Derek by the window, staring out over the town. It was a view that Scott himself had admired the few times he’d been here. Derek had good taste in apartments.

“Derek,” he called softly, knowing he’d be heard. “Are you--”

“What are you doing here, Scott?” Derek cut him off, not looking at him. Scott sighed.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay,” he replied, stepping further into the loft. “You kind of disappeared after--well, after everything.” Derek didn’t answer, still starting out the window, pensive. Scott had a terrible thought. “Do you--do you remember--”

“I remember everything,” Derek growled, suddenly turning. Yellow eyes stared back at Scott, a hint of desperation in their owner’s face. “Everything was--so easy, for a while. Being angry, trusting you. And then it all came back.”

“You can still trust me,” Scott told him, still moving closer, until they were close enough that Scott could smell the berserkers under Derek’s natural scent. “After everything, you know you can trust me to have your back like that.” When Derek suddenly averted his gaze, Scott frowned. “Derek, are you okay?”

“You should go,” Derek told him, taking a step back, hitting the wall behind him. He looked cornered, and Scott resisted the urge to move even closer.

He shook his head, instead. “Not until I know you’re okay.”

Suddenly, in a move too fast to be human, Derek was in his space, hands framing Scott’s face, lips brought together in a frantic, but surprisingly soft kiss. Scott froze for a second, registering what was happening, before he kissed back, tilting his head to better fit their mouths together. Scott’s sense of time slipped away--it could have lasted 30 seconds or 30 minutes before Derek pulled back, pressing their foreheads together.

“Derek?” Scott asked, winded and confused.

Derek laughed softly. “I’ve been wanting to do that since you found me in that damn church.”

“Oh,” Scott breathed, at a loss for how to respond to that. He eventually settled on, “Well, for the record, I probably wouldn’t have minded.” Derek shook his head, the smile fading.

“You should mind,” he said, stepping back even further. The spaces where they touched grew suddenly cold.

Scott reached out and curled his fingers around Derek’s wrist, trying to pull him back. “Why?” he asked. “Because of what happened last year? Don’t get me wrong, you did some pretty awful stuff, but you’ve changed. We both have.”

But Derek wouldn’t be moved. “Go home, Scott. It’s been a long day.”

Sensing that the issue wasn’t going any further, Scott let Derek’s wrist fall from his fingers, sighing. “We’re talking about this,” he told Derek sternly, “Soon.”

Derek didn’t answer, but nodded. It was the best he was going to get, Scott supposed. He walked back to the door in silence, but before he stepped outside, Scott turned back to Derek.

“No matter what happened before, or what mistakes you made,” he said, “you still deserve to be happy. We all do.” More silence answered him.

With a heavy heart, he pulled the door shut behind him, trying to turn his thoughts on what exactly he was going to say to his mother.

One battle at a time. This one would have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on [the tumblr](ladybubblegum.tumblr.com).


End file.
